<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Got An Orgasm by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917003">You Got An Orgasm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkerfestivals mini bingo fill for vibrators! Peter gets a vibrator attached to the tip of his cock cage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Got An Orgasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consensual orgasm denial, chastity cage, Tony Stark is a dick</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter shakes with the effort of not <em>literally dying. </em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It’s so fucking much. It’s <em>too</em> much. Everything is too much and he really can’t tell if what he wants is to die in the puddle that he currently is or if he wants Tony to just let him fucking cum already.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Although, maybe he doesn’t want that either. He did ask for this, after all. This wasn’t Tony’s evil plan or anything; Peter himself didn’t the research into this and asked for Tony to this to him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So really, Peter only has himself to blame. Shocker there.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But, he has a safe word for a reason. And Tony said he can use it for anything, even to end the scene and cum.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>God, if Peter’s thoughts could just stay still for two minutes, if his mind could just stop having an internal conflict about his situation, that would be <em>great</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Tony!” He cries, trying to distract himself from his own train of thought. “Tony please, oh my <em>god</em>!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony laughs at him. <em>Laughs</em> at him! The douche bag! “I’m touching you, baby, I don’t know what you mean,” he says, lying like the lying liar he is.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>Please</em> Tony, I gotta cum! Please please please, I’ll do anything!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony hums, pretending to think about it. He adds a fourth finger into Peter’s ass, making the younger boy keen. “Okay, you can cum. Cum whenever you want.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter cries out, humping the air as the vibrator attached to his caged cock keeps on doing its thing. “Tony! Take it off, take my cage off, it’s all so good, <em>please</em>!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony laughs softly at him, pulling his fingers out and turning him over into his stomach. “I know it’s good baby, I’m always good in bed.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter sobs, pouting as he bites the pillow now under his face. “Tony!” The vibrator against his tip is even stronger now at this angle, being forced to be pressed into it. His hips hump the bed but his little cock just <em>can’t</em> get hard. Not like this.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony pushes two fingers into Peter again, licking his lips as he watches Peter’s hole flutter around the too small intrusion. “I think I know what you need, baby. I know how to make you cum.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter whines as two more of Tony’s fingers, this time from his other hand, plunge deep into his poor, abused hole. He whines even more as he feels Tony pull all his fingers apart, pulling open Peter’s hole like nothing he’s ever felt before.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh my god baby, look at you. Just gaping for it like a fucking whore. Don’t worry baby, gonna give you what you need. Gonna fuck you so hard, gonna fill your greedy little hole up.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter sobs again, humping his hips back into Tony’s fingers and then forward into the vibrations of the toy attached to his cage.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It’s hell. It’s <em>heaven</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock; no fanfare or fancy show. He just fucks Peter, hard and fast and like he’s nothing more than a fucking flashlight and-</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And <em>god</em> it’s everything Peter could have ever hoped for!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony pounding into his prostate mixed with the vibrator pushes Peter over the edge into an orgasm that fucking <em>hurts</em> and leaves him so unsatisfied it’s worse than having not cum at all.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He <em>sobs</em>, feeling like a used up toy—something Tony makes worse by moaning wordlessly and coming inside Peter as deeply as possible.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony pulls out, turning off the vibrator and plugging Peter up with the arc reactor plug he made just for his baby, and then coos at Peter. “Look at you, so cute. All hot and bothered and left hanging. Don’t worry, I filled you up with all my cum baby boy. You got your orgasm.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter sobs at the words, clinging desperately to Tony and pouting. “I w-wanting <em>my</em> orgasm, not yours!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony pretends to gasp. “Oh! Well next time, try and be more specific.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter pouts and nuzzles into him. “Jerk.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony snickers and kisses his forehead.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>